Menunggu
by KannTeru
Summary: Menunggu. Dan pada akhirnya tak bsa menunggu lagi. Apa yang akan Minos lakukan pada Albafica yang akhirnya bisa ia temui sekarang, segera setelah Saori mendatangkan Gold Saint abad 18 ke 20? Sho-ai Minos x Albafica.


**Warning : Sho-ai Minos x Albafica**

**Setting : Abad 20, saat Athena Saori mendatangkan Gold Saint abad 18 ke abad 20. **

**Saint Seiya keseluruhan punya Om Masami Kurumada :) saya cuma pinjem aja xDD""**

* * *

><p><strong>Menunggu<strong>

"_Kita bertemu sore ini pukul 5. Bagaimana?"_

"_Hari ini aku ada pesta dansa dengan Gold Saint abad 20. Mungkin akan selesai pukul 7 malam.."_

…

Jadi aku harus menunggu selama dua jam lebih lama hanya untuk pesta dansa ini? Pesta dansa yang diadakan oleh Dewi mereka –Athena, untuk merayakan kedatangan pada saint Emas dari dua abad lalu yang perempuan itu datangkan. Jadi apa aku harus menunggu _lagi_ selama mungkin lebih dari 120 menit? Kau salah jika mengira aku bisa se-sabar itu. Karena aku sudah cukup bersabar menunggumu.

Adalah hal yang nekat sebenarnya, bagiku yang bukanlah kaum mereka, untuk datang ke tempat yang katanya suci tersebut. Aku terlalu kotor, mungkin. Hal yang wajar, mengingat aku dari daratan orang mati. Namun, hey, jika kalian nanti dijemput Thanatos, kalian juga akan mampir ke tempatku bukan? Akan menemuiku sebagai hakim di sana. Jadi tak ada salahnya jika aku berkunjung terlebih dahulu di sini.

Lagipula, orang yang ingin kutemui berada di tempat ini.

Mencari, hingga akhirnya emasku bisa menangkap helaian biru yang amat kukenali warnanya. Biru pucat yang mampu membuat diriku terlalu bersabar hingga tak mampu bersabar lagi untuk tak menemui, dan meraupnya. Menghirup wanginya, membiarkan jemari pucatku menyisirnya.

Dua jam saja aku tak bisa menunggu.

Jantungku berdegup seirama dengan jejak kaki siluet indah yang tak lepas kutatap tersebut. Degupan ini mempermainkan desiran darahku. Membuatku merasakan punggungku memanas, makin mendesakkan keinginanku untuk menghambur ke arahnya, menarik dirinya, dan membawanya pergi ke pengadilan kebanggaanku di Underworld. Padahal aku memiliki benang-benang tipis,yang selalu menjadi kawanku. Namun apa yang menahanku hingga aku harus terus berdiri di sini, memandanginya saja tanpa bisa melakukan apapun?

Karena dua jam saja aku harus menunggu.

Dua jam, sedangkan aku pernah menunggu lebih lama dari itu. Jika saja ia mengetahuinya, betapa aku sudah bertahan, sendirian di dalam kegelapan, tanpa bisa melihat lagi warna-warna bunga yang dulu pernah kau lemparkan padaku. Dua ratus tahun aku hanya bisa memandangi buah dari satu-satunya pohon di tempatku. Butir-butir dari pohon mokurenji yang selalu mengingatkan akan dirimu, hanya karena ia adalah tempat terindah yang bisa mataku tangkap. Namun tetap tak bisa mengubah fakta, bahwa dirimu yang terindah. Dirimu yang paling memabukkan diriku dengan aroma tubuhmu yang kau anggap racun. Dengan kelopak bungamu yang kau anggap kutukan. Hal yang mematikan bagimu, adalah hal yang menghidupkanku.

"_..Tapi kau tahu, bahwa saint dan spectre itu tak mungkin bersama."_

"_Dan justru karena kau adalah saint, harusnya kaulah yang paling tahu tentang perasaan, bukan? Aku bisa mengendalikan seluruh pasukan Tuan Hades, ataupun juga para roh yang datang ke penjaraku. Namun sayangnya, aku tak bisa melakukan hal yang sama pada perasaanku." _

Silahkan tertawalah, saint. Aku sama sekali tak keberatan. Karena aku pun sama sekali takkan mengira bahwa jiwa mati sepertiku bisa merasakan hal remeh dan memuakkan begini.

Suatu mukjizat bagiku bisa hidup kembali dan merasakan lagi bagaimana duduk di kursi pengadilan, dan membacakan dosa-dosa para roh yang datang padaku. Namun mungkin Dewa-Dewi di sana lupa untuk menghapus bersih rasa hina ini, hingga aku masih merasakannya hingga saat itu, dan saat ini.

Dua jam aku masih menunggu—Tidak. Aku tak bisa menunggu lagi. Aku sudah tak bisa menahan perasaan ini lagi, begitu aku bisa melihat tubuh itu di depanku. Bisa melihat Saint Pisces tersebut berdansa dengan orang lain yang bukan diriku. Aku tak bisa menunggu lagi, hingga dengan bayangan badan yang akan kupeluk nanti, kugerakkan benang-benangku, menarik dirinya di sana, lepas dari pasangannya yang berambut violet itu—entah siapa.

Suara-suara ramai mulai terdengar dari sana, disusul dengan kosmo yang terbakar. Namun aku masih tak berhenti menggerakkan benangku, hingga kudapatkan apa yang kumau, kudekap, dan kemudian aku pun membawanya pergi dari sana. Senyum masih tak hilang dari bibirku. Boneka indah yang selalu kuidamkan, berakhir di dekapanku sekarang.

"Minos, kenapa kau ada di sini? Astaga, lepaskan aku..! Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku akan datang pukul 7 nanti, bukan?"

Respon yang bisa ia dengar dari mawar kesayanganku. Namun bukanlah sesuatu yang hendak kugubris. Aku tak bisa menunggu lagi, Albafica. Itulah alasanku. Satu-satunya alasanku. Kueratkan lilitan senar kosmik-ku, hingga dirinya makin tak bisa bergerak. Terancam, mungkin itulah yang ia rasakan, karena setangkai bunga berduri melewati wajahku, meninggalkan segores merah di sana. Menetes, membasahi jarinya yang bergetar karena menahan lilitan benangku.

"Sudah kukatakan. Lepaskan aku."

Nadanya terdengar tajam. Sungguh sesuatu yang indah kudengar di telinga. Sudah lama sekali bukan?

Berhenti, aku pun menatap dirinya yang sudah terjerat dalam ikatan kosmo-ku, meskipun satu mawar juga sudah terarah ke dada kiriku. Lengkungan bibirku memanjang, mengisyaratkan bahwa aku takkan melepaskan dirinya. Mengisyaratkan bahwa aku bisa memilikinya sekarang, setelah sekian lama bergeming, mencoba membuang rasa sial di hatiku ini. Mengisyaratkan bahwa aku bahkan tak keberatan sama sekali jika membunuhnya adalah jalan satu-satunya untuk bisa membawanya tetap bersamaku di Penjara kedua-ku.

"Kau kira aku siapa, Albafica? Aku bukanlah orang yang baik. Tidak cukup baik untuk bisa menunggu selama itu, sedangkan aku bisa menarikmu sekarang." Ibu jariku mengusap dagunya, mengangkatnya hingga terdongak, dan emasku bisa melihat lurus ke dalam butir birunya. "Jika kau ingin kulepaskan, aku tak keberatan. Namun dengan satu syarat. Hanya satu. Dan kurasa kau pasti bisa menyanggupinya, Albafica. _Mungkin._"

Kulihat kedua alisnya sedikit bertaut. Mungkin mempertanyakan apa maksudku, hingga akhirnya kalimat itupun terlepas dari pikirannya, "Apa syaratnya?"

Sekarang, kutarik pemuda tersebut makin dekat hingga bisa kucium aroma tubuhnya, dan nafasku bisa menggelitik sisi lehernya. Dengan senyum khas, dan dengan pasti, pertanyaan itu pun kujawab, "Jika kau bisa membuatku berhenti memiliki rasa tolol ini padamu."

Bisakah kau melakukan itu, Albafica? Bisakah kau mematahkan penantianku selama dua ratus tahun, dengan mengetahui bahwa dirimu tak mengingat apapun tentang diriku saat ini? Bisa kah kau meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku tak pantas memilikimu dengan hari-hari yang sudah kuhabiskan dengan tak melupakan kelopak bungamu yang menyentuhku?

Beritahu aku, Albafica. Bisakah kau melakukan itu? Karena jika tidak, benangku ini pun akan menolak untuk melepaskan mangsanya, dan akan memenuhi sumpahnya untuk terus menjeratmu, dan menjadikanmu bunga abadi bagiku.

Benangku yang manusia sebut _cinta._

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewnya silahkan :D Saya newbie, btw. jadi perlu banyak saran dan masukan ;_;b<strong>_  
><em>


End file.
